


Legend of Zelda Drabbles

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: A little angst, Drunk Link, F/M, Flirty Zelda, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance, Selectively Mute Link, Will be updating tags, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: These are just some shorts I wrote for some tumblr prompts. Enjoy :)





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> http://mewringo13.tumblr.com/post/161946370905/writing-prompts
> 
> ^If you want to drop an ask for this ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was suggested by goodknightz on tumblr :)  
> BotW Zelink for you guys~ ;)

It was another ordinary day the the castle. Link was preparing to go on another outing with the Princess. Her plan was to travel to the fields to the north of the castle to study the abundance of flowers that she heard from some of the other knight’s conversations. It could be her chance to document the elusive Silent Princess.

 

“Link, did you bring the things I asked for?”Zelda asked her knight who was a trailing a few paces behind her, as per usual. Sparing his words, he gave her a firm nod to answer her question.

 

They soon approached the rumored area, a field of flowers surrounded a lone tree in the field. Zelda removed the Shiekah Slate from her holster and began to document the varieties of flora she found. Link peered over her shoulder to see what she was so excited about. 

 

Then Zelda paused. Link saw her staring at a lonely white and blue lily.

 

“This is a Silent Princess, it’s a rare and endangered species. Despite our best efforts we haven’t been able to get them to grow domestically. The princess thrives best out in the wild.”

 

The flower was finicky when they tried to cultivate it in the Castle greenhouses. Each time was horrendous, without results. Sometimes the bulbs rotted before it had a chance to sprout. Other times it would sprout and be taken over by some fungus and choked out before it got it’s second set of leaves. The only thing that they could do was to harvest bulbs from the others in the wild.

 

Zelda was also hoping to find some of those bulbs in order to study them. Was it the soil that hindered their growth? Did it have an optimal amount of sunshine in order to grow? Were the bulbs planted too deep? There were many perplexing questions swimming through her mind. She wanted these flowers to thrive and continue on for decades to come.

 

But then something else caught her eye, “Is this it?! I don’t believe it but I actually caught one!”

 

Link bent over to get a better look at what she was gushing about. As they saying goes, curiosity killed the cat.

 

She scooted back to him on her knees with her hands clasped together, “Ta-da!” She opened her hands to reveal a hot-footed frog. She went deep into the medicinal properties of the creature, and got so wound up that she volunteered Link to be her guinea pig, “Go on, taste it!” Zelda began to push the little frog into the face of her knight. He recoiled from her forwardness and toppled onto his back with the frog firmly attached to his nose.  

 

He finally broke his silence,“It must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line.” The frog to it’s chance to make it’s escape from its’ captors. 

 

The two laid in the field and basked in the sun’s warming rays for the rest of the afternoon. Their main task was long forgotten from their memories.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was suggested by sweetchcolate on tumblr!
> 
> Pregame SS Zelink for this time around~

Another day began at the Knight’s Academy. Luckily it was the weekend, and there wasn’t any extra classes happening this Saturday. Zelda saw this as an opportunity to explore the many islands above the cloud layer. _ I kind of want to see what lies behind the great thunderhead too… _

 

She waltzed down to the lower level of the dormitory where the boys’ rooms were to wake Link up. It was kinda part of her routine since the two of them began to board at the academy. If she didn’t do it he would sleep all day... and what if he forgot to eat? Would he remember to bathe and get himself groomed?

 

“Link time to get up you sleepyhead! We’re going out today remember?” 

 

He didn’t stir from his slumber. Time to go a step further. 

 

Zelda walked over to his bed and began to shake him.

 

“Link c’mon already! I know you’re faking it!”

 

Still no sign of him waking. This boy slept like the living dead. Again she pushed it further and grabbed his ankles and dragged him out of his warm bed. He hit the floor with a heavy thud, but he was still dreaming and let out a loud snore to confirm it.

 

“Alright Link, You’ve given me no choice…” Zelda mumbled as she slipped out of his room for a moment. She ran down the halls to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket full of cold water. “This should wake him up… hopefully.”

 

She darted back to his room with the bucket in tow. He was still fast asleep on the floor wrapped up in his cocoon of blankets.

 

“Sorry Link, but we really need to get going…”

 

She launched the bucket of water and drenched Link in chilly water. His clothes and blankets clung to his body as he bolted straight up from his place on the floor.

 

“What was that for? Are you an idiot or something? I could still get sick y’know…” he shouted as he began to shiver from the cold dampness that sunk into his body.

 

“C’mon we all know that you are one, but you’re my idiot Link. My big beautiful idiot of a sleepyhead.”

 

“Right, right. Mind if I clean up my room now? Last thing I need is for Groose to have another thing to pick on me,” he smirked at her. It’s not like he hated Groose, he was more of a musclehead, and just felt better taking his frustration out on somebody else that was vulnerable; namely, Link himself.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that Link, we were going to explore and we haven’t been getting as much daylight as we used to get, and I wanted to get a jump on it.” 

 

“Okay, we’ll go as soon as the evidence of this has been taken care of. Why don’t you help me? It’ll make it go faster.”

 

“You got it Link,” she smiled to him with a wink.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an anonymous ask on tumblr. Enjoy :)

Link and Zelda decided to celebrate the end of the Calamity with a trip to Gerudo town. Chief Riju heard of the good news and made the decision to throw a festival for the occasion. Of course the normal rules still applied and Link had to be in his Vai outfit he bought during his travels in order to make it inside the city walls.

 

“Link~! Link~!” Zelda shouted over to her knight who was being a wallflower, parties were not his thing. She had two goblets in her hands, “They’re giving out free drinks at the bar tonight! You have gotta try this!” Zelda handed one of the goblets over to the antisocial knight.

 

He just needed to take one whiff to find out it was the bar’s signature drink: The Noble Pursuit. Link wanted to try it, but the barkeep thought he was too young to be served. Plus he didn’t want to save the world with a splitting migraine on top of it.

 

He remembered his time in the barracks back in the castle, there were many knights that would drink on a regular basis. Many of them would be hungover when they lined up for morning formation. It was one of those consequences of drinking alcohol that he did not look forward to. But it was rude to refuse the drink from Zelda herself; she was looking on his with waiting eyes, wanting to see his reaction to drinking for the first time in a century.

 

He took a sip, it was refreshingly cool and fruity to his taste buds. The drink felt tingly as it warmed his throat as he swallowed. The aftertaste though left a little to be desired though from the traces of bitter alcohol residue on his tongue.

 

“I know they use a really dry alcohol in the drink, but I don’t think it’s that bad…”Zelda saw his face pucker from the sourness of the mixed drink.

 

“It’s *cough* not that,” the knight choked out a response, “It’s just really, really sour, *cough*”

 

“If you keep drinking it, it won’t bother you as much,” she giggled. The kissy face he made was a rare emotion she saw from her usually stoic knight.

 

* * *

 

A couple of rounds later, the alcohol was starting to catch up to Link’s tolerance. His vision was beginning to blur, and his speech was starting to slur. Zelda barely finished hers before she had enough to drink. Somebody needed to babysit Link while he let loose for the first time in decades.

 

“Link I think it’s time that we get over to the Inn. You look like you’ve had too much to drink.”

 

Link barely managed to string together an intelligible sentence,“Nooo, I haven’t... Whaddya talkin’ about?” He got up from his seat and was staggering as he walked over to Zelda. She took his arm and slung it over her shoulder as she helped to steady Link on his feet.

 

Just for a moment, he lost his balance and swung in front of Zelda and landed a kiss directly on her lips. He was a slobbering mess, covering her face in his drool from the messy impact. He pulled back as soon as he got his bearings straightened out a little better.

 

“Urrp… umm Zelda~? I don’t feeel soo goood…” he abruptly said as he started to look a little green.

 

“Oh for Hylia’s sake! Let’s get you outside, I don’t want to be wearing your puke Link!”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another prompt requested by sweetchcolate on tumblr!
> 
> Some Hylink this time around :)

For being a goddess, Hylia wasn’t quite so divine. 

 

Her immortal heart belonged to a courageous knight of her people, Link. Clothed in sage green with a red cape and golden pauldrons, he was the living embodiment of courage. She wanted nothing more than to shed her eternal form just to live out her days by his side.

 

For many years he was locked deep in their dungeons, accused of a crime he did not commit. He took the brunt of their punishment, and did not see the sunlight for many… many days. It saddened the goddess to see her beloved beaten and tortured day in and day out.

 

In order to ease his discomfort, even if she just could comfort him in the slightest, she hid away her divinity and took on the form of a handmaiden of the castle. She took on the name of Zelda, being that it would have been odd to use her proper name.

 

Later one evening, she made her way down to the dank dungeons below the castle. She carried a torch with her and a tray of food in the other hand. Hylia was a goddess, so locks were a foreign concept to her. A little magic burst and she blew any lock apart without much effort.

 

“Who’s there?” Link asked, the light of the torch began to blind his vision. “I’ve told you before I am not hungry, you can take your slop and shove it.”

 

“I’m Zelda. I heard you’re innocent and I wanted to find out who you were my self. I snuck to the kitchen and got a tray of leftovers for you to eat.”

 

“Fine. Hand me that tray.”

 

She unlocked his cell door and placed the tray of food next to him on the floor and took a seat next to him.

 

“What did you want to know, miss?” 

 

Now that his eyes were adjusted to the torchlight, he could take a better look at who was being so compassionate to him. He could not believe the beauty that his lowly eyes laid upon. Even dressed in peasant’s clothes, she was radiant to gaze upon.

 

“I wanted to know if you really killed a man as the rumor state. So did you? Honestly?”

 

“In all honesty, I was in the wrong place at the worst of times. The people needed somebody to blame and I became their scapegoat. Soon the Order heard of this and I’ve been stuck here since...” He paused to dig into the food on the tray at his feet.

 

“H-how awful…” Hylia said, she was about to break down in tears. The one that she loved so much was innocent and did not deserve this punishment.

“I’m glad that somebody cute like you came to visit me though, thank you. I appreciate it,” he said as he briefly looked up from his meal and gave her a weak smile.

 

That smile shot a bullseye in her heart and she melted inside. Her mind was made up. She was going to get him out of that jail even if it killed her.

 

Every night from then on she went down to his cell after dark and spent a few hours just talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

 

Months later she was expecting him to still be holed in his cell. 

 

“‘Scuse me, what happened to the prisoner that was kept in this cell?” She asked one of the guards on duty down in the catacombs.

 

“You didn’t hear? He was released in order to help fight for our cause against the Daemon King.”

 

Hylia was relieved that he was freed, but he was fighting again. She needed to get to him asap. Ditching the servant’s attire she whistled for her companion.

 

Out in the distance a great crimson bird heard her call and soared through the clouds to meet her on the castle roof.

 

“Quickly my friend, Link is preparing for a loosing battle with Demise, We must hurry.”

 

She boarded on the back of the mighty bird and with a flap of it’s massive wings, they were airborne.


	5. V

Another thunderstorm was beginning to brew across Hyrule Field. 

 

Link spots a great oak tree in the distance,“Princess, let’s take shelter under there.”

 

The two made their way over to the tree just as the rain began to pour. Sure it wasn’t going to keep them completely dry, but it would do till the weather cleared up. 

 

They took a seat on a boulder that sat at the base of the tree. Link unhooked the Master Sword and sat it, scabbard and all, across his lap. Zelda took a moment to snap a photo of the area for her album on the Shiekah Slate.

 

“You look tired. Do you have something you want to get off of your chest, Link?” Zelda asked to break the awkward silence between them. “You can’t fool me with those bags under your eyes.”

 

He sighed, there was no pulling the wool over her eyes, she was too perceptive to fool, “I haven’t been sleeping as well as I usually do.”

“I..is it because of me? I-I mean your commitments to protecting me…?”

 

“No, not at all. I've got this uneasy feeling… Like something bad is going to happen… Why do you think it's your fault?”

 

“No reason… A girl's gotta have some skeletons in her closet after all.”

 

“It's about your powers isn't it? If you had them, then you wouldn't need me, right?”

 

“NO! No! What are you saying? I enjoy your company…”

 

“That wasn't what you said to me when we first met,”  he said as he playfully nudged the princess in her side. She gave a yelp in response, much to Link's amusement.

 

“Hey! I've come to appreciate your presence at my side!” her heartstrings pulled tight in her chest when the memory of when she was about to be executed by some Yiga clan minions, Link leapt into the fray at the last minute to her defense… Maybe it was then that she developed feelings for her savior? Only Hylia really knows that answer.

 

They both took a moment to look at the hot footed frogs that gathered to jump around in the puddles of rainwater.

 

Link took a moment to glance over to the princess, she was mesmerized by the multitude that had gathered in the muddy water, “You must really like these little guys, huh?”

 

“You're right. I'm honestly envious of these critters. They have such a carefree life…”

 

“...and you wish to not be a princess?”

 

“Some days I do, but then I realize that I have a duty to my kingdom. Haven't you wished to not be a knight?”

 

“Sure, but I wouldn't have been able to be by your side to protect you like I have.”

 

Zelda blushed from that retort, the look on his face was too innocent for what he just said. Her mind flooded with suggestive fantasies with her and Link.

 

“Princess are you okay? You're not coming down with a fever now?” 

 

He lightly bumped his forehead to hers to check her temperature. Lucky for him, she wasn’t any warmer than his skin. Zelda nearly passed out from the closeness of her knight.

 

“Milady?! That's it we're heading back to the castle. Your father is going to be furious with me if you were to come down with something while under my watch.”

 

He unhooked the clasp on his cloak and wrapped her in it. 

 

The rain was still falling at a steady pace, but he didn't care if he was soaked, he was going to get Zelda back to civilization promptly.

  
And with his luck, he was the one that got sick, and Zelda was at his bedside in his quarters back at the castle.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by goodknightz on tumblr
> 
> OoT Link, Zelda, Malon and Ruto.

Link was sitting on the fence of Lon Lon Ranch looked at the three girls that were trying to out compete the other.

 

“He’s mine!”

 

“In your dreams, Zelda!”

 

“Hey he’s mine since we’re engaged.”

 

“I’m not a prize to be won....” Link mumbled but his words fell onto deaf ears, nothing was going to stop them from their goal. 

 

“Let’s race for him! First to make three laps gets to marry him.” The girls go off to run laps around the racetrack at the ranch. 

 

“I win, he’s mine!”

 

“Ruto that isn’t fair, you barely ran two laps.”

 

“Cheater!”

 

“So this isn’t going to work, how about we try to get him flustered? First one to get him to turn as many shades of red wins!”

 

“Oh Link~!” the three girls holler over to Link, and ran over to surround him at his perch on the fencing.

 

“Link, you remember that song I taught you?” Malon asked. Link nodded as he recalled Epona’s song. “Do you want to know the words to the melody?” she whispers something into his ear and he looked like he was taken aback from her words as his face began to turn rosy.

 

“Okay, my turn!” Ruto waltzed over to push Malon aside. “Link~ my father is expecting some heirs from you~” Nodding in agreement, he was still beet red. “C’mon let’s have a romp, and everything will be square.” That made his blush turn a deeper shade of red, he started to nervously squirm on his perch. But he straightened up as he remembered that it’s impossible for that to happen.

 

“Alright move over lover girl, lemme show you how it’s done!” Zelda said as she removed her gloves, revealing her soft, petite hands. She got up close and tickled his ear gently, blowing on the tips softly. Link’s blush began to dye his ears a lovely strawberry color, and fell over from his spot on the fence. “I take it, I win? I know what places are the most sensual after all… My education was put to good use,” She hummed as Link became a cherry colored puddle on the ground.

 

“This...is… what I was… trying to avoid…” he said between pants, his face hot from the three temptresses at his feet. 

 

Being a good sport, Ruto and Malon yielded in defeat.Zelda helped up her prize and they made their way back to the castle.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is steamy, if you don't like it don't read.
> 
> Prompt was asked by sweetchcolate on tumblr. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ganondorf’s reign of terror was over, the veil of twilight was lifted. Midna returned back to her people in the twilight realm. 

 

For some reason, there was a hole that was carved into his soul after her absence. They spent many nights together, and Midna eventually dropped the snarky facade, opening up to him gradually.

 

“Midna…” he mumbled as he looked onto the shattered pieces of the mirror of twilight.

 

“Sir Link, she did say she was going to see you later, right? No reason to beat yourself up. If it’ll make you feel better, I can make you forget her.”

 

They returned to the castle, which was still functional, but needed some repairs from the battle with the Dark Beast, Ganon. The throne room was in disarray, and multiple pillars were obliterated and the marble was just heaps of rubble scattered over the entire chamber.

 

“So what are you going to do to help me?” Link asked. 

 

Zelda meandered over to his side and wrapped her arms around his toned body, and laid her soft lips on his battle-scarred face. He returned the gesture by kissing her passionately. Soon the princess wedged her tongue into his mouth and touched every nook and cranny of his mouth.

 

They pulled back for just a moment to catch their breaths, “I want you… to bite me. Show me that beast that lies within,” she teased him as she slipped off her royal regalia leaving her with her undergarments still in place.

 

“If you insist, I can’t refuse an order from my liege,” he purred as he gave her a mischievous look with his strikingly blue eyes. In just a few moments he stripped off his green garb leaving his chest exposed to the elements. He leaned over to the nape of her neck and began to nibble her flesh.

 

She let out an errotic moan as the pain and pleasure melded together. Link hummed and began to move up to nip at her ears. Zelda was trying to hold back another moan, but it morphed into a whimper. 

 

“You want more? I can go further if Milady requests it,” he said as he noted from her reactions to his playful gestures.

 

“Yes dang it! I want more!” she managed to speak after the waves of pleasure subsided for a moment.

 

Those words were just what he wanted to hear. Link began to loosen the silk ties on her corset, while Zelda had firmly grasped his hair in her hands. 

Once he was finished untying her undergarment she slipped it off and threw it towards the pile of their discarded clothes. Immediately once she was freed, he began to pepper her body with hot and heady kisses. Zelda’s body was electrified from the euphoria and it made each and every kiss washed over her body in ecstasy.

 

“Are you feeling better?” She asked between the sensual kisses. He hummed in delight in response to her inquiry. “I told you that I could help you forget the pain.”

 

That night they made love and basked in the afterglow as they drifted off into deep slumber.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another TP prompt for sweetchcolate on tumblr, this is a continuation of the last chapter ;)

The morning after their romp in the throne room, Link was roused awake from the sunlight that filtered into the chamber. He took a glance at the beauty that was asleep beside him, his green tunic was turned into a makeshift blanket over her naked body. Link on the other hand was a living furnace, and the chilly night air hardly bothered him anymore. He got up from his place on the floor, and nudged Zelda till she stirred.

 

“I think Milady needs a bath, you're smelling a little ripe from last night's session...”

 

“Same could be said of you Hero, you reek of wet dog!” she chuckled.

 

“Is it just me or did I wake up in an alternate universe? You honestly smiled at me…”

 

“What are you talking about? I've always smiled-”

 

“It looked like you faked it, almost as if you put on a facade to hide your real feelings. That there was a genuine smile, you know. And what do you mean by wet dog? I was turned into a wolf from the twilight’s curse,” Link razzed the princess, and she retorted by sticking her tongue out.

 

Link helped Zelda back to her feet and wrapped his tunic around her, “Well as they say- ladies first. Go, on. I'll catch up to you later, my liege.”

 

“I suppose… but… could… could you come with me?”

 

“Well it seems as if Milady isn't satisfied from last night? Well… that won't do now would it?” the knight teased, “I guess seconds are in order then?”

 

“Please… if you would…” she mumbled as she took him by the hand, blushing deeply from her desire.

  
“Your wish is my command, Princess,” he said as he took the lead to the bathing chambers.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetchcolate on tumblr asked for a prompt with BotW Zelink :)

"Zelda, I'm home!”

 

Link just returned to the Hateno house after finishing a bounty hunt with great success. For several nights, Zelda tried to keep herself busy with housework. But at night, the bed they shared felt huge and cold. It made her feel lonesome to have the bed to herself, Link was her personal heater as he usually spooned her while they slept.

 

Zelda got up from her place at the desk and greeted him at the door, “It's so good to see that everything went we-” she glanced down at his tunic after she felt something warm and wet. He had a gash that opened up as he rode on his steed. “You're hurt, c’mon take off your shirt. I see that you're going to need a few stitches, it looks pretty deep…”

 

“I got tagged by a shock arrow that bastard shot at me.”

 

“So your bounty was a lynel this time? I swear, some days you're so reckless with your second chance at your life.”

 

They walked up to the loft and sat on the bed. Zelda assisted him as they slowly teased off his blue tunic, trying not to disturb the wound anymore than it already was. Link whimpered from the stinging pain that spread across his gut.

 

“Hold still for a second, let me grab something to help the pain.” Link nodded as he winced from another wave of pain came over his stomach.

 

It took Zelda a few moments to rummage through her belongings to find a needle, some thread, a bottle of pain relievers. Just to be safe, she grabbed the bottle of liquor from the pantry to sterilize her tools, also to use if she needed to cauterize the wound if he were to bleed too much. On the plus side, it's also great to numb his mind while she puts him back together. “That should do it… I hope.”

 

Link remained on the bed where Zelda left him, his face was still cringing from the pain. Zelda carried a small metal basin with a small amount of the alcohol with her needle under the surface.

 

“Link, take these, it’ll ease your pain while I try to mend it. Here's some liquor to numb you up too,” she said as he took the flask from her hands to wash down the bitter pills. He did as he was told and grimaced.

 

“Dang, those are so bitter!I don't know what's worse- the taste of those pills or everything hurting?”

 

“Nothing much you can do about it. Let’s give the medication a little time to kick in.”

 

“Right…”Link trailed off as he looked down to the bed sheets he was sitting on, “...were you lonely while I was gone? I'm sorry that it took a few days longer than I wanted it to…”

 

Zelda blushed from the forwardness of his question, “Of course, silly... I suppose you were lonely out in the field too huh?”

 

“Yeah I kept thinking about what we could do together with the reward money when I got back. I guess those thoughts kept me distracted from my target, which I paid for.”

 

“Alright, hero. I think the medication has had plenty of time to kick in. Now hold still while I stitch you up.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said as he braced himself. Link barely felt anything, not even feeling the needle pierce his flesh and close up the gash on his stomach. His mind felt comfortably numb as he felt Zelda’s gentle touch as she mended his wound.

 

“There, you're all stitched up. It's not me best work, but it will do…” Zelda said as she examined her work, “Okay this part might sting a little bit- I need to sterilize this before we can bandage it up.”

 

She takes a piece of cotton, soaked it into the alcohol, and began to dab his wound.

 

“You lied, it barely hu- OUCH!”

 

“Pfft, You big baby, you can take a severe wound, but you can't handle it when they get cleaned up?” Zelda giggled.

 

“Ha ha… hilarious. Is it over yet?”

 

“Not yet, hold your arms up so I can wrap the linen bandage around you.”

 

He raised his arms above his head, the now stitched up wound protested as the threads holding it together pulled taut against his skin causing some discomfort. If he didn't take those pain killers, he would be in for a world of pain he was to even think of trying.

 

Zelda was up close to him as she wound the cloth around his body. Link couldn't pass up the opportunity to show his gratitude. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him feel this way? Who really knows.

 

He seized his chance and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 

“What was that for?” Zelda asked as she broke her focus on bandaging up his wound.

 

“Let's just say it payback,” he said as he moved his gaze over to the lantern that hung on the wall in order to hide his blush from the princess’ intuition.

 

“Whatever you say Link…” she shook her head at him and finished wrapping him up. She fetched another tunic out of their wardrobe. “It's getting late, so let's call it a day.”

  
“Sounds good to me,” he shrugged, and crawled into his side of the bed. Zelda soon followed suit after she changed into her nightie and crawled into her spot next to her personal heater.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt suggested by Anon on tumblr.
> 
> *Just a warning that this chapter gets a little smutty, so be aware...

Link and Zelda spent the afternoon taking Epona out for a ride through Hyrule Field. They returned to the castle grounds once night began to fall.

 

“Well look at that- we're all muddy! Want to take a bath with me Link?”

 

“Wha~?!” The fairy boy behind her began to turn as red as a cherry from that suggestive thought that crossed his mind. 

 

“C’mon, it'll be like when we were kids,” Zelda said as she took him by the arm and let him to the bath. “ You can’t bathe in your clothes Link! Take ‘em off!” She pushed him behind a screen to give him some privacy as he removed his green tunic. 

 

Zelda wasted no time removing her soiled gown and hopped into the warm water. She settled in and closed her eyes briefly as she began to relax. She felt the water rise as Link slipped in behind her. She felt the unevenness of his skin rub against the small of her back, probably the cause of some old scars he received while he put a stop to Ganondorf’s nefarious plan.

 

Once he was situated in the tub he breathed deeply took into her blonde locks, “You smell wonderful.”

 

“It's just the perfume of the soap that you're smelling-” Zelda started to get flustered by his sudden forwardness.  

 

“-Which only accentuates your natural scent, and it's making me intoxicated,” he said as he lifted her hair to reveal the nape of her neck. He tilted his head down to nuzzle her and began to nip at her delicate skin.

 

“So if I smell so great, describe it to me then,” she said staring at the soap suds on the water's surface, she was enjoying the sweet pain that was on her neck.

 

He lifted off of her neck for a moment to answer, “You smell like citrus and flowers. There's something familiar about it, and I can't put my finger on it…”

 

She leaned forward to turn to face him, as she leaned in for a gentle kiss. They locked lips, and Link took in more of her scent, falling further under her spell as be began to passionately return her kiss with a little bit more force. Zelda responded by nibbling his bottom lip. She cued him to go further, and he took the hint and slid his tongue to explore her mouth.

 

She began to feel a budding warmth building in the pit of her stomach, and it wasn’t from the bath water. She began to moan as his tongue tickled her gums and rubbed the enamel on her teeth.  

 

They broke their kiss for a moment to get seated comfortably, Zelda's neck was starting to protest from the awkward position she was in. As soon as she turned around, she could see that Link was already hard.

 

“Oh my…” she said as she was momentarily taken aback from the sight of his member. But she took up the courage to grasp it in her hands. The touch immediately made the boy shudder from the stimulation. She released her grasp when she saw the goosebumps spread over his body.

 

“No... please, don't let go. I think... it felt pretty good,” he stifled out a few words while suppressing a whimper from the lack of her caress.

 

“Okay so that's a sensitive spot... “ she said making a mental note of it. Being bold, she took his hand and placed it over her breast. He felt the nipple underneath was hard from his warmth touching her bosom. He began to flex his hand as he squished the flesh in his grasp. She let out a delightful moan, tightening her grip on his member and he cried out in ecstasy.

 

“W-want to get out and finish this elsewhere?” Link stuttered his face felt as hot as branding iron.

  
“Of course,” Zelda purred back to her Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, go ahead and send me some prompts on my tumblr.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetchcolate on tumblr asked for some SS Zelink fluff- So here you go :3

It was a calm, clear night over the Sealed Grounds. Link and Zelda took the chance to stargaze, Demise was eliminated and everything was looking up for them.

 

“Link, let’s play truth or dare. You go first,” Zelda piped up.

 

“Um okay... truth.”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I was in love with you since that time my family took you in?”

 

“Hmm, I believe it. You’ve always looked out for me, keeping Groose and his lackeys off of my case…”

 

“Alright, my turn… I dare you to kiss me.”

 

Link got up from his spot on the blanket laid out on the ground beneath them and started to blush. 

 

“O..ok..okay Z-zelda. C-close your eyes... please,” he stuttered and sat back down in front of Zelda.

 

She giggled from his reaction to her dare, he was brave enough to go through with it, even though his knees were trembling from his apparent nervousness, “Okay, Mr. Hero.” 

 

Zelda closed her eyes, and leaned slightly in his direction, ready and waiting for her reward for her patience. Link took in a deep breath and calmed his frazzled nerves. He shut his eyes tightly as he braced himself, meeting Zelda halfway to finish her dare. 

 

It was just a moment before he forgot to breathe and he had to pull away from her lips. Huffing he spoke, “You happy now?”

 

“I guess you really did grow up and earned some courage along the way.”  

 

“Probably- Oh wait, I just saw a shooting star!”

 

“Well, make a wish before you pass out. I know you will forget-”

 

“I already did,” he said as a bright grin spread over his face, complementing the flush strawberry blush on his cheeks.

 

“Don’t leave me hanging- what did you wish for?”

 

“If I told you, it won’t come true.”

 

“You know that is just an old wives’ tale… c’mon and spill it!”

 

“I...I wished that… this moment could last forever.”

 

“You silly boy, of course it will.”

 

They sat out under the stars watching the meteor shower and the galactic swirls that painted the black sky. Without realizing it, they soon fell asleep snuggled into each other’s arms and bundled up in their blanket.


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelinkslulaby on tumblr asked for some OoT Zelink cuddles- so here ya go :3

Winter was fast approaching the kingdom, the night air was steadily becoming more and more chilling, and with that came that time of the year the illnesses spread through the castle like wildfire. The princess was no exception to this, as she came down with a high fever and on bed rest in her chambers.

 

Her knight, Link, soon heard of the news that the princess was sick and was cooped up in her room. He figured it was his duty to check in on her since Impa was no longer at her side to tend to her when this would happen. He ran down to the kitchen to make something that would be easy on her stomach.

 

Once he reached the door to her chamber, he knocked, “Zelda, it's me. Can I come in?”

 

He heard a weak voice beckoning him to come in, “Go ahead, the door is unlocked.”

 

Link opened the heavy wooden door and stepped through the threshold into her room. He looked at the bulge of blankets sitting atop of her ornate bed.

 

“I made some soup since I heard you haven't been eating much since you got sick. I figured that this would go down a lot easier than your usual meals…”

 

“Thank you kindly, Link,” Zelda said weakly as she pulled the covers off of her feverish body and sat up. Link took a seat next to her on the bed and sat the tray on his lap. Her hand trembled as she reached for the spoon sitting next to the bowl. Link saw her falter and helped her grasp the spoon.

 

“Sorry, I think I might need some help eating this… Would you?”

 

“O-of course!” he said as he plunged the spoon into the piping hot stew and blew on it to cool it off, “Open wide!”

 

He gently moved the spoonful of soup towards Zelda's mouth, and she opened her mouth like a hungry hatchling, wrapping her lips around the warm metal of the spoon. Her tongue went to work to scoop the contents of the utensil and swallowed it in a single gulp.

 

Zelda made quick work of the soup, and soon the bowl was empty. Link took the tray of dirtied dishes and sat them on her desktop. He proceeded to tuck his princess back into bed, and laid down next to her.

 

“Wait, you really shouldn't be near me right now. I don't want you to catch this awful cold…”

 

“I'm ready to face the consequences, Zelda. Hush now and go to sleep- I'll stay here till you drift off,” Link said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. It only took a mere minutes and Link could see that sleep overtook her, as her face looked so peaceful as she slumbered.

 

XXXXX

 

A few days later Link collapses during a training exercise from a high fever. Some of the other knights helped to drag him back to his bed in the barracks, stripping him down to his britches in hopes of releasing some of the residual heat that was building up inside his plate armor.

 

Zelda was still under the weather, but was rebounding with her recovery. She wrapped up with her robe and a heavy quilt. She walked down to the knight’s room to try to repay him for his kindness a few days ago.

 

She slipped into his room to see him in a worse mess that she was. He has some wet rags draped over his forehead, and there was several snot filled rags spread out over the floor.

 

“I reserve the right that I told you so.”

 

“You certainly did, but it was worth it,” he turned his head when he noticed her presence in his quarters.

 

“Well I hate to be anymore of a wet blanket, but I am still sick, so you aren't going to get some special soup from me.”

 

“I know, I know… I can tough it out till we both get over our illnesses…”

 

Zelda smile and shook her head in disbelief. This probably was the fever talking, because he never went this far to sacrifice himself for the ones he cares for. She sat down on his tiny bed and sprawled out next to him.

  
“Well at this point we can't get any sicker than we already are, so we can keep each other warm. It's the least I can do…” Zelda threw the quilt around her over top of the two of them as they snuggled up to each other for the remainder of the day.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelinksullaby on tumblr asked for some OoT Zelink angst ;)

Link was nearly finished with a tour of duty in the war, on the mend after an enemy arrow flew and took out his left eye. He lost so much blood from his wound it left him anemic and exhausted to do the menial day-to-day tasks. 

 

His superior, fearing the worst, dismissed him from the front lines, and charged him with protecting Princess Zelda, his beloved.

 

A few months before he left to fight in the war, they made love to each other. She was terrified of losing him, and he was afraid of never seeing her again in this life. Just before he departed for the battle, Zelda told him that she was with child- their child. Despite the terrible timing, he was elected to hear the news. It was the thing that kept him fighting through the agonizing wounds and eventually, some of his sight.

 

A day's ride on horseback, Link soon returned to Hyrule Castle.

 

“Milady, I've returned,” Link announced as he approached the door to her quarters.

 

Her voice didn't seem to be as joyful as his as she beckoned, “Please… come in…”

 

Curious, he opened the door, and walked in to find her sitting on the window sill looking blue as she held her gaze out her window, her body was lithe and limp.

 

“Zelda... what happened while I was gone?” 

 

“I… I… had a miscarriage… I lost our baby…” 

 

Link could see that it was difficult for Zelda to say those words to him. Reality came down on her like a pile of bricks as she broke down and cried.

 

He rushed over to her side and did his best to console her, “It's okay, I'm not mad at you, it just wasn't meant to happen. But... there is always a next time. So please cheer up for me. I hate seeing you like this…”

 

Now that he was up close, she saw he was one short of a matched set of azure eyes. Zelda reached up and felt the eyepatch covering the injury, Link flinched for a moment before relaxing from her gentle touch.

 

“This- this is why I'm afraid there won't be a next time. What if you came back to me in a casket?” she choked out before letting out another round of sobs.

 

“My commanding officer sent me here to protect you, so I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, my dear. I guess having me not coming back in one piece is better than dead. So just cheer up for me, alright?”

 

Zelda let out a soft chuckle, “At least… you look tougher… now with that eyepatch, and those scars…” as she took a slender finger and traced over the fresh scars he’d received.

 

“That's better, now how about I help you make this a distant memory?”

 

“Be my guest,” she smiled through her tears, her eyes were puffy and red as they stung the skin they fell over. 

 

Link held out his hand to help her stand upright, she quickly grasped the hand waiting for her.

  
It wasn't too many months later that Link found out that Zelda was once again with child.


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelinksullaby asked for a lot of angst, so I'm switching it up with a memory from BotW ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For your listening pleasure-  
> https://youtu.be/XtebBTm7Hs8

 

Link was on his last legs, he would take down the Guardian staring him down or die trying.

 

“Link, save yourself- go!” Zelda cried out. Her knight was a mess- thousands of cuts, bruises and burns were dotted across his body. He needed to get those wounds treated or she was certainly going to lose him.

 

Link staggered up to his feet, his breathing was seized to quick pants from the agonizing pain. None of that mattered to him, as long as the Princess was safe and relatively unharmed; he would have completed his task in honor, should he pass on from this world after this was all over.

 

The Guardian before them, perched atop of the metallic corpses of its fallen kin, locked onto Link and it's lone eye began to charge up a laser blast to finish off its prey.

 

Zelda wasn't going to let her knight become a martyr, “No!” She leapt out in front of him, if this was going to be the end, they would go down together.

 

Unbeknownst to Zelda, a holy light shone from her outstretched hand. The mark of the Triforce appeared on the back of her hand. Meanwhile, the sacred light engulfed the entirety of Fort Hateno, exorcising the remaining swarm of Guardians in the sweeping field.

 

“Was… was that?” she looked at the mark on the back of her hand. Finally, she unlocked her birthright, although it revealed itself at the worst possible time. The two were spared for the time being, as the Malice infecting the machines dissipated.

 

Then she heard a thud, that sound make her heart sink. As she turned her attention back to her knight; Link collapsed into the mud, quickly succumbing to his injuries.

 

Zelda rushed to his side, she knelt down in the mud. It didn't matter if her dress was caked in sweat, mud and blood. Link was gravely wounded, and he wasn't going to make it.

 

“No,no,no!” she shouted. “Link, you promised that you'd be there for me! Why… Why is this happening? It's all my fault…” she broke down and began to soak Link’s champion's tunic with her tears as she tilted her head down.

 

Link woke up as soon as her heard Zelda's distressing sobs, “I… I knew… you could… I always… believed… you, Zelda,” he softly spoke to her before he started to cough up some blood.

 

“Link, stay with me! Please, I don't want to be left alone!”

 

He cleared his throat for a few final words as he could feel his consciousness was fading, “You... will never be... alone, as long... as you remember this- ...I’ve loved you.. since-” he passed out from the overwhelming pain.

 

“Link, no!” Zelda shouted as her sobs intensified she bent over and threw her fists over his lifeless body, “No..no...no.”

 

She heard a soft voice that wasn't her own speak into her mind, _My master is not dead yet, merely asleep. Please take him to the Shrine of Resurrection so that he may be healed in order to fight another day. I beg of you, your holiness, he doesn't have much time left on this world._

  
It gave Zelda a glimmer of hope. Yes it was untested, but they couldn't wait. He was going to go under so that he may one day finish his duty to slay Calamity Ganon.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Zelinkslullaby on tumblr for some BotW Fluff~
> 
> Enjoy :D

Zelda stormed out of Vah Naboris that morning, once she found out that Link was tailing her. All she wanted was a little alone time, but he had to always be like her shadow, following her wherever she travelled.

 

She nearly made it to Kara Kara Bazaar before she noticed she was being stalked. Quickly she broke out into a run for the small encampment. 

 

Suddenly two Yiga foot soldiers cut her off of her path. She recoiled from her momentum and fell on to her rear in the hot desert sands. She tried to scamper away from her pursuers, but another two were flanking her from behind.

 

One of them became bold enough to approach the Princess, lifting their deadly sickle into the air. Fearing that her end was nigh, Zelda shut her eyes and braced herself for the worst. The toadie swung their weapon down.

 

But before it even had a chance to mar her alabaster skin, there was a sharp clanging of metal followed by a groan and a thud. 

 

Zelda opened her eyes to find out why she didn’t meet her end.

 

Link stood before her, the Master Sword unsheathed from its scabbard,  and poised to attack when another dared to strike. He moved to a more offensive position to show the remaining Yiga that he meant business, and he would not so much as blink if they moved towards his Princess.

 

Zelda looked up to Link and stared at the fierce look in his azure eyes. After the was she abused her power over him, he still cared to protect her. Suddenly, her heart was throbbing in her chest, and her face turned rosy. Was this love? Did she have feelings for her protector?

 

Once Link chased the Yiga far enough away from her, he tried to help her back on her feet.

 

“Sorry, Link. I think my legs gave out from the fright. Would you help me over to the inn?”

 

The knight bent down to his knees, took off his weapon holster off of his back and threw it over her. “You’ll need to hold this.” She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her legs in her arms.

 

She took a moment to gaze upon the features of his back. Even though he appeared to be scrawny and slender, his muscles begged to differ. His hair was darker underneath the layer of sun-bleached blonde strands. A good amount of freckles dotted the nape of his neck and she noticed a small mole on the back of his neck near his hairline. Peering out from under his cerulean tunic were countless old scars that faded, he probably had a story for each and every one that he earned. Or maybe it was a sore spot that he didn’t like to talk about? There was so many things that she didn’t know about her knight. So many things that she hoped that he would share with her sometime down the road, when he was ready. She took in a deep breath to inhale his scent to remember this sweet moment.

 

They soon approached the small inn inside the safety of the bazaar. Zelda was still clutching onto his back, and they made it to the innkeeper. Zelda fumbled a bit with her pouch of rupees, pulling out a silver rupee for the night’s stay.

 

The room they rented had bunk beds built into the bedrock. Link carefully sat Zelda down on the bottom bunk and she scooted further onto the bed, as he took a moment to scout the area for any signs of trouble.

 

“You know… being the crown princess and all… my crown sits heavy atop of my head. I...I just wanted to say… with you there… it helps ease my burden…” she said breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

 

“So you’re trying to thank me?” Link asked as he looked over to the princess that was sprawled over the small bed. “It’s nothing really, I’m just doing my job.” Deeming the room safe he crawled up to the top bunk with a little bit of difficulty since he was a few inches shorter than Zelda was. A few trying jumps and he rolled into his accommodations for the night. He unsheathed the Master Sword once again, and placed the bare blade next to his body as he slept. It had been weeks since he got a decent rest.

 

Zelda heard the blade rub against the stone foundation of the bed and his peaceful sigh as he conked out for the night. It gave her some relief that her knight could relax for once, not too long after she followed suit and fell into a deep slumber for the night.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoT Link is having trouble sleeping, and Zelda has just the thing to comfort him.

Another night descended upon the Kingdom, Link was wide awake lying on bed next to his beloved, Princess Zelda. A nightmare crept up in his mind and had Link in it’s vice like grip, worrying him about the future of this kingdom and their descendants.

 

What if Ganondorf sprang free out of prison? Would there be a hero to stop him then? Would it still be him as the hero or will it be further down the line where somebody else steps up? He hoped to the Goddesses that Ganondorf would stay chained up in the Arbiter’s Grounds till he rots. But just as a precaution, he needed to consult some of the remaining Sheikah to prepare some measures just in case a new hero came along after his demise.

 

Link was so deep in thought that he didn’t see that Zelda stirred awake from his mumbling.

 

“What are you doing up so late?”

 

“I-I’ve got too m-many things on m-my mind as of l-late.”

 

“You’re stumbling over over your words, dear. Just how much sleep have you gotten?”

 

He cleared his throat and regained his composure, “I barely slept a wink, to be honest.”

 

“That won’t do. You need to be alert when you’re on duty. I can’t have my personal knight doze off on the job,” she hummed as she got out of the bed for a moment. Over on her desk sat some herbal scented incense sticks, “This should help you relax…” she lit up one of the sticks and placed into a small pot filled with sand.

 

“Thank you kindly Zelda. I guess I should try to sleep again.”

 

The two curled up into the bed. The room was filling with an aromatic scent of lavender and chamomile, Link inhaled deeply to take in as much of the comforting floral aroma and drifted off again.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally finished his mission, and now he tries to make sense of his jumbled mess of memories.
> 
> This was a prompt ask by Goodknightz on tumblr :)

“May I ask… Do you truly remember me?”

 

Link stood there in front of his Princess, at a loss for words. There she stood in her white dress, the same as it was that terrible day that he was on the brink of death. The blood stains and smears of mud were gone leaving it pure white. The setting sun illuminated her alabaster skin, giving is a sun-kissed glow.

 

It took him a few moments to gather his thought in order to respond to his charge’s question.

 

“Of course I do Milady. How could I ever forget my Princess?”

 

Link walked up to her and grasped her hand, leading them towards the castle for one last look before leaving the abandoned structure.

 

“So what do we do now?” Link spoke up.

 

“Well let me think… Ganon is eliminated, the castle is a wreck, the kingdom is scattered… I'm not too sure myself.”

 

“While on my journey, I bought an old house in Hateno, let's head over there for the time being.”

 

“Link, I'd hate to be a bother, but do you have something I can change into? I have been wearing this dress for a century after all.”

 

“Of course Princess! Let me dig some clothes out…” he replied as he unhooked his satchel from his hip, reached down deep into the tiny pack and pulled out the first thing that felt remotely like fabric. 

 

Out came his burgundy Hylian tunic.  _ Thank Hylia it wasn't that Gerudo outfit, otherwise I wouldn't hear the end of it from her… _

 

“I think that should fit you,” he said as he handed her the article of clothing along with his shorts from his gift from the monk's. Zelda ducked behind some bushes for some privacy while she changed attire, while Link took to his duty of standing guard.

 

A few moments later, Zelda was properly dressed, and they hit the road, only to make a brief stop at the stables on the foothills of the Dueling Peaks to stretch their legs.

 

The moon was high up in the night sky by the time they arrived in Hateno Village. Link helped Zelda down from his steed, and lead her to his house on the outskirts of the settlement. His faithful horse was put into its stable for the night.

 

He came into the house to find Zelda fast asleep on his bed up on the loft. He laid down next to her on the sizeable bed. But no matter how much he wished for slumber to take him, he couldn't so much as doze off.

 

The handful of fragments that he recovered of his past memories flooded his dreams, repeating one after another without end. His only reprieve was to keep his eyes focused on the hear and now.

 

Zelda woke up after getting bumped and shoved as Link tossed and turned in hopes of some needed rest, “Are you having troubles sleeping?”

 

He nodded, “It's about Mipha- I heard that she loved me, and somewhere deep down I feel something towards her, as to what that is- I'm not too sure. I just feel this gaping hole, and I don't know how to fix it.”

 

Zelda sat up and rubbed circles into his back, “She was head over heels for you, specially since you two were childhood friends. Mipha often told me stories about the summers you spent in Zora's Domain.”

 

“I remember she called me… what was it again… reckless?”

 

“...and she couldn't be further from the truth with that remark,” Zelda chuckled, “You shouldn't worry yourself. Since the champions have completed their mission, they are now resting in peace. So cheer up, ok?”

 

“...you're right, Princess…” Link yawned deeply and arched his back into a long stretch. “G’Night, Milady.”

  
Link laid back down and rolled over, falling asleep in minutes sighing pleasantly in his dreams. Zelda fell back into her pillow and felt some relief relieving some of her knight’s burdens.  


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some SS Zelink love! And with that is more fluff X)
> 
> This was another prompt request by zelinkslullaby on tumblr~ :3

Dawn broke upon the Academy once again. The first bell was about to ring for class to start, but Link was nowhere to be found.

 

Zelda marched to his room, and sure enough - there he was still sound asleep.

 

“Link c’mon get up! Class is about to start in five minutes!” she hollered as soon as she swung the door to his room wide open. 

 

Link groaned in protest, “Gimme five more minutes…”

 

Zelda wasn’t going to put up with the shenanigans any longer. She shut his door and walked over to his bed, reaching over his head and pinched his nose shut. It was the one thing that could get him awake without her soaking Link first thing in the morning.

 

Once he realized that his air was cut off, Link shot straight up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, still half-asleep but coherent enough to function.

 

“I hate you.” Link grumbled after letting out a deep yawn, and started to pout.

 

“No you don’t. Besides you’re so adorable when you’re half-asleep like this-” she said as she gestured to his unkempt appearance.

 

The second bell began to ring.

 

“Oh crap! I completely forgot! We need to get to class!” 

 

Zelda tossed Link a set of clothes and left the room for a moment. If he was allowed to dress himself when he’s like this, Link would probably forget his pants or some other article of clothing. The one time she forgot, and he was wearing his pajamas to class. If this would help him not be anymore of a target to Groose and his toadies, she would help coordinate his attire till they graduated if she needed to.

 

“Zelda I’m finished- you can come back in.”

 

Zelda walks in to find Link dressed. But on further inspection, she noticed his shirt was on backwards, and his pants were inside out.

 

She raised a hand to her temples, “Oh Link… You’re definitely not dressed right. Here- lemme help…”

 

Link took his arms out of his shirt and she spun it around so it was correctly worn. Link went to take his pants off, Zelda wasn’t too bothered by seeing him in his boxers. They were basically brother and sister, albeit not blood related. She took the pants and pulled the legs so they were right side out. Zelda found his brush on his desk and tried to tame his unruly bed head, Link took a seat at his desk so it was easier for Zelda to detangle his hair.

 

“Ye-owch! Do you really need to be so rough…” Link yelped as soon as Zelda yanked out a massive snarl. “I’m gonna have a bald spot if you keep pulling on my hair…”

 

“Would you rather let Groose have another thing to bully you with?”

 

Link’s pout began to turn into a sulk, “You’ve got a point there…”

 

The last bell rang. “C’mon we’ve gotta get to class!” she shouted as she shoved Link out the door. They barely made it on time to their lessons for the day. 


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali is a tsundere, and everybody knows it ;)

Zelda was ready to set out for the Spring of Wisdom, and just sent out word to her Champions. Link was at her chambers within minutes after getting the news in his quarters in the barracks. Hours later Revali made his landing; followed by Mipha, Daruk and Urbosa. 

 

The princess took a few moments to prepare herself for her journey. Mount Lanaryu is a cold, snowy place year-round, and the spring sat at the peak. She loaded her pack with anything she might need- spicy elixirs, warm clothing, and of course- her ceremonial gown to wear while offering her prayers.

 

A sudden knock at her door broke her focus from her belongings, and Link comes in to check in on her.

 

“Don’t worry Link, I’m almost done packing,” Zelda said as she looked at the perplexed look on his face. “If you have something to say, just say it.”

 

“A...are you sure about this…?” the knight spoke softly, his voice was rough and cracking from misuse.

 

“At this point Link, I have nothing to lose. It’s worth a try, if I can prove to my father that I succeeded at unlocking my sealing powers, he’ll get off of my back, and I can devote my attention to studying the Guardians…”

 

“....that’s not what I am worried about…”  

 

“Well, don’t let it bother you… We should get going, everyone is waiting for us.”

 

* * *

 

 

After leaving the castle, it took them nearly a day and a half before they reached the foothills of the mountain. 

 

Only Link was approved to accompany Zelda to the summit spring. The other four champions made camp and waited to hear the good news.

 

Revali was perched on a rock, sulking.

 

“What’s got your feathers ruffled, Revali? Is it cause Link was chosen to follow Zelda and not yourself?” Urbosa asked the avian.

 

He scoffed at her remark, “I think you’ve mistaken me for somebody who gives a shit to what happens to that beanpole.”

 

“We know you really do care, Revali…” Mipha pipped in.

 

“If the little guy wasn’t here, then who’d be your rival?” Daruk laughed.

 

“W-well… NEVER YOU MIND!” Revali retorted with his feathers fluffed out. The other’s surrounding him laughed at the ball of fluff that was sitting on the log next to them.

 

Soon they fell asleep for the night, and the fire petered out. It wasn’t till the next afternoon that they saw Link and Zelda return from the mountain top, and they knew things didn’t go according to Zelda’s plan as soon as they saw the look on her face in the distance.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link got poisoned and is running a temperature. The thing is that he becomes childish when he gets sick, so Zelda tries to put up with it for the time being.
> 
> This was another prompt ask from Zelinkslullaby on tumblr :3

Zelda was spending her afternoon at the Hateno Tech Lab to kill some time till Link returned from running his errands. It wasn’t going to be much longer till sunset, so she walked to Link’s cottage on the other side of the quaint village.

 

After fixing a meal for herself, she sat down next to the hearth on the main level of the house, comfortably seated in a padded chaise lounge; surrounded by plenty of pillows and blankets, Zelda was deep into a book before she heard a familiar knock at the door.

 

It was Link.

 

He stumbled inside, after pushing and shoving the door open. It was odd for him to be so weak- the door itself wasn’t heavy by any means- his breathing was shallow and he was huffing, the color was drained from his face.

 

“What happened? You look awful…” Zelda asked with some concern. Her knight was usually the picture of perfect health. To see him in such a state was... unnerving.

 

“Some.. small faction of the Yiga Clan... ganged up on me, and I didn’t have... the foresight... to bring some durable weapons.. I got poisoned… while trying to escape…” he wheezed as he approached Zelda, who was standing up from her seat.

 

“Here, we need to get an antidote before it gets worse, put your arm around my-” Link fell forward into Zelda, and they tumbled back onto the lounge behind her, “...Or just fall on me… that works too, I suppose,” The knight’s skin felt like red-hot irons, and his breathing was beginning to become more labored.

 

She managed to roll him over so she could wriggle herself free to get up and find a remedy for his ailment. After fiddling with an assortment of bottles, she found something that would at least relieve his symptoms for the time being.

 

Returning to the lounge, Zelda shook Link till he alert and aware of his surroundings.She lifted his head, sat down and placed his head on her lap.

 

“Here this should help your fever, I don’t have anything as far as an antidote right now. I’ll go and check with Purah if she might have some curative for you.” Zelda hummed as she handed her knight the flask. He groaned in disgust, most medicines and remedies tasted like whatever ingredients that were used or were horribly bitter. The worst part was that the taste coated his mouth, so anything he ate tasted like the contents of what he drank. 

 

His temperature was making the suppressed childish side of his personality show through, much to Zelda’s annoyance. _ I remember the time he took a dip in the chilly lake in the Hebra Mountains, and he was sick with a cold for days! I really don’t want to have to immobilize him in a bundle of blankets again… _

 

He began to pout, “My hands are numb- I can’t grip the bottle…”

 

“You’re out of your mind, Link. Your hands work just fine…” the sulky look on his face only soured as Zelda called his bluff. “You are going to get this- one way or another.”

 

“....can you feed it to me…?” he mumbled though the pout on his face.

 

Sighing, she took a gulp from the bottle, her mouth was as full as it could get. She leaned down and laid her lips on him. He opened his mouth and she let the contents of the remedy flow out of her mouth into his. Just for good measure she pinched his nose shut to make sure he swallowed it, she was not going to do this for him for a long while.

 

“Happy, now?”

 

The pout slowly melted into a loving smile as he nodded to answer her, “You get an A for delivery, but... your bedside manner could use some work…”

 

Link was obviously feeling better, so she shoved him off of her lap, and the rest of his body fell to the hard floor. The pout quickly returned, “Why’d you do that?”

 

“It looks like the remedy worked, you don’t need me dote on you any longer,” Zelda teased. It was true that it was helping to a degree, but that was harsh, even for his princess. But that was one of the many charms of his Zelda.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yiga-clan asked for a prompt featuring Midna, so enjoy some Midlink :)

Link and Midna had been on the run for days, hunting for the insects that stole the light from the Light Spirits. The land was shrouded in Twilight causing the hero to take on the appearance of a menacing wolf, and was used as a mount for the Twili imp Midna, much to Link’s annoyance.

 

After clearing Faron woods of the Twilight, they made their way through Hyrule Field towards Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province of the kingdom. Colin and Ilia still needed to be rescued from King Bulbin, and the rest of the children of Ordon Village were brought to Kakariko to keep them away from the danger than had befallen their home.

 

On the road leading towards the village there was some discarded items left on the edge. Link scampered up and used his enhanced senses to identify the scent that wafted off of what looked to be his old wooden sword. Sure enough it was his- Malo and Talo’s scent hit his nose with a familiar force.

 

“Seriously wolf, the things you think are precious, I really can’t understand- why you go out of your way to rescue those twerps,” the little imp atop of his back spoke up. Link just simply scoffed at her remark as his nose cued in on what direction they needed to go.

 

Their scent trail led him directly into the Village, all the way to a large round house on the outskirts of the town.  

 

“Well it looks like the door’s locked, whatcha gonna do about it wolf?”

 

“For the last time my name is not wolf- it’s Link. Get it memorized already Midna,” the beast scowled. He hated the situation he was put into, nor did he want to be the reincarnated Hero of legends. Link just wanted to live the simple life as the ranch hand he once was.

 

“Whatever, I think we could get up to the roof from behind… Humans can be so stupid sometimes- Just look at the roof! Jump up there, I bet it’s in as much of a wreck as the rest of this town.”

 

This was another thing that bothered the hero- being ordered around and treated like an animal. Sure, he took on his canine form in the Twilight, but he was human on the inside. A few quick leaps to some overhangs, and he made it to the roof. Just as Midna predicted, there was a huge hole with a shoddy patch job keeping the inside from being exposed to the weather. 


	22. XXII

It was nightfall already; to Zelda’s dismay, Link was bouncing off the walls of his small cottage on the outskirts of Hateno Village.

 

“I told you that you shouldn’t have had that sixth bottle of that haste potion I made. I doubt you’ll sleep tonight…” the princess sighed as she looked at the twitching mess that was her knight.

 

“B-but! I couldn’t help it! It tasted so good I wanted another one~!” he sulked as he began to quickly pace in circles around the main floor. 

 

The sound of his footsteps was starting to wear on Zelda’s last nerve, “Either sit down or go outside! I can’t focus with all the noise you’re making!”

 

“Fine…” Link mumbled as the wind was taken out of his sails. He walked outside into the meadow in front of the house, “Now what to do...?”

 

He ran down to the forest down the hill from the village. Luckily Zelda gave him the Shiekah Slate with him. He thumbed through the menu to summon out a bomb, it glowed with an otherworldly blue hue in his hands. A quick toss to a safe distance, and he detonated the bomb with the touch of a button on the screen. A couple of trees fell from the resulting explosion. 

 

A few more bombs later, he had his pack full of wood. But… Link was still wound up and bursting with energy inside.

 

“I think… Zelda should have some tranquilizers in her supplies… Maybe that will help?” he mused to himself while looking down at his hands, they were trembling as his energy levels overflowing from what was normal for him.

 

He snuck back inside the house as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t disturb Zelda’s slumber in their bed up in the loft. Link took a minute to look through the pantry where she kept her supply of remedies and experiments, he found one labeled as a sleeping draft. 

 

“I guess this will have to do,” he shrugged and knocked back the contents of the bottle. It started to take effect quickly after ingesting it, so the knight made it up to his spot in the bed.

 

Too bad for him though, he awoke a week later after drinking a concentrated form of her concoction.  _ But hey I feel like a million rupees though!  _


	23. XXIII

Link and Zelda were taking a casual stroll through the market in Castle Town. One of the shop vendors had a variety of potions and tonics for sale amongst other goods. Zelda grabbed as many flasks as her arms could hold while Link went to pay the shopkeeper.

 

“I can’t wait to try these out on you…” Zelda giggled. She enjoyed having a companion to assist her with her research.

 

Her knight was a man of few words, and he recoiled for a moment from the sinister aura emanating from his princess. Zelda was a madwoman when it came to science and her research. Ever since they were children, she always used Link as a guinea pig for new things to try out. He rarely put up a fight against her, and was more or less willing to help.

 

They wandered around the market for sometime till Zelda had her fill of shopping, and Link’s arms were full of bought merchandise; The two soon returned to the castle grounds. Link had some difficulty balancing everything in his arms as he climbed the stairs to Zelda’s study in one of the towers above the courtyard.

 

Her knight misstepped and landed flat on his face as they reached the top of the staircase. Most of the paid items flew through the doorway of her study. Most of it was new articles of clothing or other not so fragile things. Luckily the bottles were saved from the fall.

 

“Come on, pick yourself up. I can’t have a klutzy knight, now can I?” she sighed when she went to pick up some of the fallen items off of the stone floor. The knight brushed himself off and took a seat in her study. Zelda placed the bottles in front of him, “Go ahead and pick one.”

 

Link finally mumbled, “Lucky me…” as he chose a bottle from the variety on the table.

 

“It’s as the saying goes: If life gives you lemons, make grape juice and watch the world wonder how you did it… in your case you can’t make progress without breaking a few eggs…”

 

“Gotcha… well, bottoms up,” Link spoke softly, she could hear that his voice was neglected and misused from his rough and scratchy intonation. He tilted his head back and let the contents of the concoction run down his throat.

 

Link shut his eyes for a moment, they were itchy and aching for no apparent reason. He rubbed them a few times to calm their demands.

 

He opened his eyes, but all he saw was complete darkness, “It’s not dark out yet, right? Why can’t I see anything?”

 

“Umm, good question. I think you’ve been temporarily blinded.”

 

“So I guess that’s a broken egg, huh?”

 

“More than broken. Link I think we may have obliterated it this time. You’re going to stay with me till this wears off. I would hate to have you fall off of the ledge as you tried to get back to your quarters.”

 

“Alright Princess, but I am sleeping in here, not your room. It would be uncouth for somebody like me to be in the same room with a maiden, let alone the crown Princess of Hyrule.”

 

“Fine, I’ll get some bedding for you. Stay put,” she said as she left the room to fetch some sheets and pillows to throw on the floor for her blinded knight.

 

_ Here we go again… _ Link sighed as he stared into the vast darkness in his sights.


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short of Link being the glutton that he is.
> 
> Yiga clan sent in this prompt on tumblr :3

Link and Zelda were out in the Gerudo Highlands looking for cooking ingredients and species to catalog. They soon came across a patch of wildberry bushes nearly buried in the snow drifts.

 

The two plucked any and all ripe berries off of the briars. even though the berries didn’t have any particular effect when they were cooked into a dish, it added some flavor to the recipe. 

 

“I could fit a dozen of these in my mouth at once!” Link laughed as he looked into his berry basket.

 

“I’m sure you can, but we’re going to make crepes and use these as a filling for them, remember?” she gently giggled her response.

 

Her warning came a little too late as she looked over to her knight who was shoving berry after berry into his mouth. His face and clothes were beginning to be stained with a fuchsia pink from the juices dripping from his lips. 

 

Link looked like a squirrel with his cheeks packed full of wildberry mash, “See? I could do it…” he managed to say with all the fruit shoved into his small mouth.

 

“I hope that you’re willing to look for more of them, now that you’ve eaten everything that was here,” Zelda sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, “ Are you able to swallow all of that now? You look ridiculous with those stains on your tunic…”

 

A few swift gulps and he opened his mouth over to her, everything was dyed a shade of pink or purple, and a few stray seeds were lodged between his teeth, “So is that better?”

 

“Yes, but let’s be on our way before frostbite sets in.”


	25. XXV

Link was returning from the market down in the heart of Hateno Village.

 

He opened the door to hear Zelda let out a groan of distress from the loft inside.

 

“Is...something wrong? I’ve got other errands to do if you want to be alone for awhile.”

 

“It’s a girl problem… nothing to worry about… it should… pass…” she said between the cramps.

 

“If you say so… I’ll see you in a few hours,” Link said with a worried tone to his usually quiet voice. He sat the items he purchased in the market on the table on the main floor before departing once again.

 

He walked down to the cooking pots set just outside of the marketplace,  _ Maybe I should make something special for Zelda to cheer her up. She sounded really awful...Should I go for an elixir or would she like a fruit cake more? I’ll just make both and she can choose. _

 

He sighed as he dug through his inventory in his satchel on his hip for some ingredients for his recipes. Link pulled out some dried critters and a handful of monster horns for his remedy. The pot was piping hot and well seasoned- ready for him anytime he was. The knight took his ingredients and tossed them into the pot and let them cook for awhile till the color changed. He ladled out his concoction into a bottle and corked it. After a moment, he began to prep up the batter for the cake and heat up the brick oven in the communal kitchen.

 

Meanwhile, Zelda got up to get some water. The cramps subsided just enough to tolerate them as they radiated through her abdomen.

 

“So I guess this means no cuddles tonight then…” she groaned as she looked down to her unhappy stomach and returned to the warm covers upstairs.

 

Link soon made it back once the food was cool enough to carry back. He sat the dishes on the table with the stuff he purchased earlier that day and checked up with the Princess in his bed.

 

She was still curled up in her place on the bed.

 

“Are you feeling any better, Princess?” Link asked as he nudged her awake, “I have a remedy to help, there’s also some cake downstairs too.”

 

“I’m doing a bit better, thanks,” Zelda spoke softly as she took the flask from her knight’s hands and drank the contents. 

 

Mere moments later, the pain in her gut ceased, and Zelda felt relatively normal compared to that morning.

 

“I’m feeling much better now, can I have some of that cake you made?”

 

“For you Milady, I’d be happy to,” Link beamed with a bright smile. He took her by the hand and helped her up to her feet. 


	26. XXVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelinkslullaby gave me a prompt from a list of song lyrics that I made up. This time the pairing is TP zelink :3

“I’m honestly bored with myself.”

 

“Why is that so?”

 

After Ganon’s defeat Hyrule was at peace again. The Master Sword was returned to the sacred grove to sleep once again. The citizens were still recovering from the havoc that the beast wreaked through the towns and villages. 

 

Link was keeping himself busy as Zelda’s personal guard, but it was beginning to become dull, doing the same thing day in and day out. Most days he was going through the motions of his duties and then retire to his quarters to start it all over again the following day.

 

Zelda was starting to see on his face that it was starting to wear him ragged. He wasn’t the type for the run-of-the-mill lifestyle. It was as if the spark in those lapis eyes was slowly fading into obscurity.

 

“The routine is starting to feel old…” Link mumbled as his princess passed by him in the halls while he was on his usual evening patrol.

 

“What if I could spice up your life a little bit?” Zelda asked, and Link gave a quick nod as to accepting her offer, “Meet me in my chambers later this evening once you are finished for the night.”

 

“Will do ma’am,” he replied in a wistful tone, and his words cut into her deeply.  _ I do hope that I can return the light to those beautiful blue eyes of his. He looked so lively when he was in the midst of the battlefield. _

 

It was well after dusk when his replacement came to relieve him from his shift. Link took a moment to take off his knight’s uniform and change into a fresh tunic for the evening,

 

Zelda had her nose deep in a book nearby the candlelight in her room, when she heard a quick rap on her door, Link entered in quietly.

 

“What did you have in mind to change things up for me?”

 

Zelda waltzed up to him, wrapped an arm around his neck and guided his hands to the small of her back; She gently rocked her body to a steady rhythm and her knight followed suit, “How about this? Even this should be soothing to the most hardened souls…”

 

“...even if we’re dancing in the dark, in your room, alone in the candlelight?” he raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Shouldn’t we have some music pl-”

 

She held her index finger up against his lips before he could finish, “Hush… Just humor me.”

  
He had to admit, Zelda’s close proximity to him felt comforting. The warmth of her skin, silky hair tickling under his chin, and she was humming a soothing lullaby as they swayed to and fro slowly with the tempo of her tune.  _ Maybe this life isn’t so bad after all... _


	27. XXVII

“No more excuses Zelda! You need to stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on, and command you to focus on your training. Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you? They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves… that you are the heir to a throne of nothing… nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny that you prove them wrong. Do you understand?” King Rhoam lectured the princess for the umpteenth time about her duties.

 

“Yes… I understand.” Zelda replied weakly, trying to hold back her tears. Her knight Link was kneeling at her side in respect to his liege, he was keeping quiet and his eyes shut. She could tell he was seething inside, there was nothing he could do to protect her from her father’s harsh words.

 

As soon as the king left the walkway to Zelda’s study, he rose to his feet. Zelda’s eyes were watery and red. Link finally broke his silence to comfort her, “I can't stand to see you this upset, it’s okay to let it out.”

 

“R-right…” she sobbed, and the tears began to fall fast and furiously, “He has no idea how many years I put into my devotion, and there hasn’t been so much as a hint to unlocking these powers…”

 

Link pulled her close and let her tears fall to his cerulean tunic. She responded by grasping his shirt tightly in her hands and her knight led her back into her study, “Now just cry, I’m here, and nobody else is around, just let it out…”

 

Zelda did just that, her sobs turned into hiccups, her nose was dripping, and her eyes were swollen from the hot tears she shed. Link stood there quietly and ran his finger through her golden locks and tousled them a bit, and he took his other hand to pat her back. Once she realized her knight was trying to comfort her, her sobs stopped, “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s something my father would do for me when I failed at my knight training… It always soothed me, so I figured I would give it a try with you…”

 

“Thank you kindly, Link. I’m just glad somebody understands my dilemma…”

 

“It’s not a problem, Milady. I’ve been there and saw what you’ve done- he hasn’t. Just be patient and it will come to you soon enough.”

 

They just stood there in her study till her tears came to a stop and the swelling around her eyes came down enough.

 

“I need some time to get away from the castle, would you join me with a trek to the Akala region? We could take a detour to the Spring of Courage along the way.”

 

“I’d be honored, I shall let his majesty know of our plans.”

“Just mention that we’re going to the spring- I’m afraid of mentioning anything else to him at this point.”

 

“Of course, Milady,” he said as he bowed and quietly departed from her study.  


	28. XXVIII

“I bought this old house in Hateno, want to join me over there?”

 

“I suppose I have no choice, the castle is in no shape to be occupied. Once I change to something less… princess-like, we can be off…”

 

It was a half day’s ride from the plains of Hyrule field to the carved landscape of the Hateno region. The village was nestled on a cliffside near the ocean and a stream carved through the settlement. Link’s house was on the outskirts of the village. It was a quaint cottage, Link helped her down from his steed, and lead the horse over to the stables to the right of the house. He took a moment to shake some ripened apples from the tree behind.

 

Meanwhile, Zelda opened the door, and a horrid stench overwhelmed her senses. She peered inside to find the source of the stink. The house was littered with soiled clothing, jars of something that should never be opened, and fragments of broken weapons were scattered everywhere she stepped. “Looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me…”

 

Link came in to start cooking up some lunch while Zelda went to work freshening up the pig stye. When he was finished, they took a short break before she got back to cleaning.

 

“Wait- are you going to keep on eating while I do all the work, and clean up  _ your _ mess, mind you?” 

 

He shrugged and continued with his meal. Zelda shook her head and returned to sweeping up the mess, she opened up all the windows she could reach and propped the door open to let some fresh air clear out the stench.

 

“You seriously can’t smell that?” she asked the knight who was still at the table working on his third helping of his lunch. He lifted his head once again, and shook his head. Zelda soon found the source of the smell- some of his fresh food in his pantry spoiled and was rotting. She took some rags to scoop the decaying food from the shelf and threw it outside. Some vinegar and elbow grease helped to lift the putrid juices that remained.

 

Link just sat in his chair and watched her, how she moved, the curve of her hips, the length of her arms, her tenacity to get every inch of his home spotless, “So, about the castle-”

 

“It’s going to take years before the castle is suited to be lived in again, the damage done initially and the degradation during the century that followed isn’t going to be easy to fix.”

 

“I think I know a few guys that might be able to give you a hand with that, Princess.”

 

“With that settled, do you mind if I stay here till the castle is finished?”

 

“By all means, you can stay as long as you wish, Milady. My house is yours.”

 

She smiled lovingly and returned to cleaning, soon the floor was clean enough that Link could eat off of it.


	29. XXIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strongly smutty, so reader beware.

“Ugh, my whole body aches…” Link whined, “I had another day of grueling training, can you massage me, Zelda?”

 

“The only sympathy you’re going to get from me is if you crawl into bed with me.”

 

Link groaned, “Fine, you’ve twisted my arm far enough…” he stripped down to his britches and flopped on to his side of the bed. Zelda closed her journal, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

“Now where’s the knots?”

 

He pointed to his back, and she teased him by softly stroking the sensitive scar tissue left from old wounds he received. Slowly but surely the fine hairs lifted on his back and formed goosebumps, she giggled when she saw what her teasing got her.

 

“Will ya knock it off? That tickles!”

 

“Really? That tickles… well how about this?” she moved her hands to his sides and ran her cold fingers down, and he began to reflexively curl up into a ball, trying his hardest to stifle any chuckles that were part of his reflex.

 

“Z-zelda, I-i-i-i’m serious… t-t-t-that tickles! Bwa~haha~ha!” he started to roar in laughter, and it only encouraged her to keep it up.

 

“Hey, I don’t think you’ve laughed enough today… so let’s try here,” she smiled deviously as she moved behind his neck to his ears, and blew lightly behind them. Link immediately felt his face went as hot as a branding iron, if it was from his giggle fit or something she did to him, he wasn’t sure.

 

“Alright, alright, you’ve got me. But can you rub my back, it’s been aching since I got finished with training…” 

 

“Fine… but we’re going to have some fun tonight too,”

 

“Deal.”

 

Zelda went to work with some herbal oils to work into his knotted muscles, ever since he became a knight he always looked so scrawny, but he was quite lean underneath his knight’s uniform. She took some time to knead and stretch out some of his stiffer spots.

 

Link was laying down on the bed as she was working him over. He enjoyed her touch, the smell of the floral scent of the oil as she worked it into his skin. The knight could feel a budding warmth settle in his gut and some pressure building below the belt, it wasn’t unpleasant, but noticeable.

 

“Mmmm,” Link moaned into his pillow.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting turned on by this…. Are you really? Or are you getting sleepy?”

 

“A bit of both, to be honest.”

 

Zelda reddened from his response, “I’m I doing that good of a job?”

 

“I guess so if I feel like this, wanna help me with this dilemma?”

 

“Since I got you into this, I should finish it then…”

 

Link leaned in for a kiss, Zelda bumped her forehead to his before locking lips, only to break free for a quick breath. Her knight went to nibbling at the tender flesh on the nape of her neck, and she began to enjoy the playful nips. She went to grinding down at the bulge building in his groin, and Link let out a surprised yelp from the pleasure that hit him.

 

“Alright, I see you want more…” he grinned. Link slowly teased off her nightgown and left with just her brassiere and her panties. 

 

Zelda could feel the night’s chill set over her exposed stomach, and shivered from the temperature change, “Please warm me up…”

 

“As you wish, Link hummed, he began to slip off her undergarments and took a moment to take in her naked form, she was gorgeous- and her skin was tainted pink from the cool air. “You’re too beautiful for words to describe, and I want to eat you up~”

 

Link began to pleasure her, till she was prepared enough to take him inside of her. He soon slid into her and they went on a romp till they were both too tired to move.

 

Link threw the covers over their naked bodies and basked in the afterglow, he wrapped his arms around Zelda, effectively spooning her. She felt his warmth, soon lulled asleep in his embrace, and glad she could cheer up her faithful knight.


	30. XXX

It was another lazy day at the Hateno house. Link was trying to keep busy after a drought of errands and requests kept him stuck at home for the time being. Zelda had plenty to do, a whole century of catching up on reading and experiments kept her nose to the grindstone. Even going as far to having Link assist her in her discoveries.

 

“...and this fertilizer should help these Silent Princesses get a jump-start- Hey Link… did you listen to a word I said?”

 

Link was nodding off from hearing her ramble on with the delicate flower. He snapped to full alertness and wiped the drool running down his chin, “Uh, yeah… you wanted a flower bed right?”

 

The princess sighed and held her open palm to her forehead in disbelief, “Sure, Link… Something like that…” she let her hand fall back to her side and glanced at her knight again. Sure enough, he was fast asleep at the table where they sat.  _ Well, I say some payback is in order… _

 

Zelda took some strands of his caramel hair and began to twist them into braids, delicately weaving them in order to not wake Link from his nap. Unknown to her, he was pretending to be asleep and enjoyed her touch as she tousled his hair. But he finally let up his rouse when she yanked through a snarl, “Yeowch! What was that for?!”

 

“Hush, I’m just braiding your hair, so stop fussing,” she spoke softly.

 

“Must I ask exactly why?” Link looked puzzled, “My hair was just fine as it was, y’know.”

 

“Because somebody thought my explanation was too boring and slept through it all…”

 

“...but it was, you sure know how to drone on about something so arbitrary…I couldn’t help but doze off.” he sulked as Zelda continued braiding his locks, “Haven’t you had your fill yet?”

 

“Not quite yet, Sir Knight. Your hair’s a mess- it’s greasy and mussed up! Just sit and pipe down, you’ve got such a beautiful head of hair, I’m surprised you don’t take better care of it. Any girl would die to have locks as nice as yours I’ll have you know.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just let it do it’s own thing… it’s a pain to brush it out everyday.”

 

“Then why don’t you cut it then?”

 

“I don’t want to, you said you liked it right? And having somebody cut it will set me back some rupees, and that’s a bigger pain.”

 

“Wait- when did I say that?” she paused from braiding.

 

“Well… just now you did, right?” Link turned his gaze to her, and saw a ruby red blush dyed her face. His remark was right on the money.

 

She noticed his waiting eyes looking at her, and she averted her eyes in embarrassment, “N-no, I didn’t mean it like that!”

 

“Suuuree you didn’t…” Link smirked back at his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this drabble, I'll post them as standalone entries. Thirty is getting to be a little too much...


End file.
